joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Composite Human (Community made)
Summary Composite Human is the hypothetical merging of every single human being who has ever existed. A concept that is often discussed within Versus Forums, and sometimes fields of science and research. Different from the Combined Human, the Composite Human is a combination of all our strengths, skills and abilities at our peak, minus our weaknesses and downfalls. The Composite Human has the strongest capabilities of us, the human species. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. Up to 7-B, potentially 7-A with sufficient preparation time Name: Composite Human Origin: The Real World what-if? mergings Gender: Inapplicable Age: Varies Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Enhanced Accuracy, Master at survival skills, Master Scientist, Master writer, Master artist, Master tactician, Master strategist, Master sportsman, thousands of other abilities and skill sets. Attack Potency: Street level. Up to City level+, potentially Mountain level with sufficient preparation time (Can gain access to nuclear weapons of varying power) Speed: Peak Human (Usain Bolt is capable of running at 27.7 mph) with Superhuman combat speed (Keith Liddel is capable of punching at 44 mph, verified by the Guinness World Records. ) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Paul Anderson backlifted 6270 lbs, or 2844 kg, Gregg Ernst backlifted two cars, which weighed 5340 lbs or 2422.183 kg) Striking Strength: Street Class (Mike Tyson was capable of striking this hard, Shogun Rua can kick this hard) Durability: Street level+ (A man's bone density was eight times higher than that of the average human) Stamina: Peak Human (Dean Karnazes is capable of running hundreds of miles without lactic acid build up) Range: Standard melee range; far higher with various weapons Standard Equipment: Unknown (Though anything humans have made or know of that could remotely be used for combat, it would be able to as well) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Holds a degree in every field of study on earth. Can solve any equation/problem ever solved. Is a master at every form of combat ever created. Knows how to play every single sport and instrument. Knows every single story, piece of media or work of fiction every conceived. Knows every historical event that has ever been documented or experienced. Fluency of every language. Possesses every single skill or talent that a human has ever had) Weaknesses: None notable Note: This profile is originally made by God-King Superman77. Other Notable Victories: Composite Tree (The Real World what-if? mergings) Composite Tree's profile (Composite Human had an hour of preparations and the speed was equalized) Composite Cat (The Real World what-if? mergings) Composite Cat's profile (The Human was limited to Street level to Wall level weapons, the speed was equalized and the human had one day of preparations) Tyrannosaurus rex (The Real World) Tyrannosaurus rex's profile (The human only had the following weapons: Katana, M1 Garand, a Winchester Rifle and a lot of ammo. The human also had 20 minutes of preparations) Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Jason's profile (Both had a day of preparations, with knowledge about the others abilites. No weapons higher than wall level was allowed. Speed was equalized) Springtrap (Five Nights At Freddy's) Springtrap's profile (Composite Human had an 1 hour of preparations. The speed was equalized, and no weapons above 9-B were allowed) Xenomorph (Alien) Xenomorph's profile (Speed was equalized and Composite Human had the following weapons: Elephant Gun, AK-47, Accuracy International Arctic Warfare, Flamethrower, Machete) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:VS Battle Wiki Joke Profiles Category:Serious Profiles Category:Real Life Category:Composites Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Athletes Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters